Smell the Flower
by jemb
Summary: Be the Flower...September CBPC


**_Okay, firstly thanks to the girls at the Bullpen for extending the deadline for the challenge. I wouldn't have an entry if it had closed on time. Secondly, a huge shout out to Niah1988 for helping me polish my story. I would not be posting this if you hadn't come to my rescue at the 11th hour. I owe you! Now onto the story - kinda crazy but hopefully fun and humerous. Enjoy!_**

"Oh for God's sake."

Booth threw his hands up in exasperation and walked away from the 'circle of trust'. For the last two hours he had participated in this 'team bonding session" with minimal fuss, having agreed to be involved because he could see the cracks appearing in the team he worked so closely with and he had no desire to see such a successful team, both professionally and personally, fall apart. But this latest exercise was the final straw and he had finally snapped. Falling on his ass when Dr Zach "noodle arms" Addy failed to catch him was humiliating, falling on his face when Brennan led him blindfolded around an obstacle course and forgot to tell him about the box in his path was painful. Being awkwardly embraced by Hodgins as they 'forgave each other' was embarrassing. But what he had just been asked to do was simply ridiculous. As Booth strode to the far corner of the room, shaking his head and muttering barely audible curse words about their session leader and how he must have smoked a little too much in the 70s, the others in the group remained in the circle, though each seemed a little sceptical about what they were being asked to do.

"Smell the flowers." Michael Rainbow, a man in his late fifties dressed in baggy tie-dyed clothes with a thick greying beard, walked slowly around the circle, touching each of the squints on the shoulder. "You are all flowers. Be the flowers. Breathe in the essence of the flowers. Angela, you are the snowdrop. Filled with hope and always there to comfort and console her loved ones. Breathe in her essence everyone. Smell Angela. Smell her." He stood next to the artist, leaned in close and took an exaggerated breathe as he extended his arms out before moving around to where Cam stood with her lips pursed. Booth didn't have to be a mind reader to know what was going on in her head. She had organised this little event and was feeling guilty that this self proclaimed "Life Coach" seemed to be having more success in pissing everyone off than bringing them together.

"Camile, sweet Camile. You are the Oleander." Booth watched as Michael Rainbow moved to the most senior member of the team and stroked her hair causing Cam to stiffen and widen her eyes. Booth involuntarily stood up straight and narrowed his eyes, watching their leader for any further inappropriate touching.

"So beautiful, so graceful." Michael Rainbow inhaled a deep breathe and encouraged the others to do the same. Booth leaned against the wall, his arms folded defiantly as he watched the bizarre scene unfold. He glanced at Angela who seemed to be listening intently to their leader, following him with her eyes as he moved around the room and responding to his commands immediately. At first Booth wondered why but then he realised that Angela was an artist and free spirit at heart so it wasn't surprising that she had a connection to this 'hippie'.

Michael Rainbow made his way around the circle to Hodgins. Booth knew this would be an interesting moment. Jack Hodgins was not a touchy feely guy and despite his love for his artistic fiancé, he was not about to smell anyone's flowers or become a flower himself. As Jack's face tensed up when Michael rainbow approached him, Booth let a smile cross his face and he relaxed for a moment, waiting to see exactly what happened.

"Jack, dear Jack. You are Rosemary. Loyal and a constant in your loved ones lives."

"I am not Rosemary." Hodgins blurted out loudly. "I am not a damn flower!" He glanced at each of his colleagues, desperate for some help, someone to side with him. "You cannot compare me to a flower, especially not something as sissy as Rosemary." Hodgins backed away from the circle and glanced at Booth who now sported a grin on his face. Booth knew it would only be a matter of time before one of them snapped like he did and now Hodgins had joined him on "the dark side". Michael Rainbow didn't seem to notice Hodgins stepping out of the circle and moving over to stand with Booth. He simply moved on to Zach and stood next to the young man.

"Everyone inhale Zachary's essence. He is the white daisy. He is innocence." Angela followed direction and took a deep breath, closing her eyes and letting a smile cross her face. "Snowdrop, you please me." Michael Rainbow walked over and gently touched Angela's arm. "You understand." He nodded.

As this was transpiring, Brennan was watching the man intently. She, like Booth, was not too thrilled to be wasting her Friday afternoon participating in these pointless exercises. But for the sake of her team she had agreed. Clueless as she could be at times, it was clear that the team was struggling. So much had happened in the last two years and it seemed that it was finally catching up to them. Arguments had been breaking out over the simplest of things, mistakes were being made, and Booth had mentioned on more than one occasion how it was affecting their performance in court and how that might threaten the outcome of their cases.

"Seeley." Michael Rainbow sidestepped Brennan and crossed the room to where Booth was standing, now aligned with Hodgins against current activities.

"I am not going to inhale anyone's essence." Booth stated definitively.

"I am not going to ask you to inhale. I want the others to inhale your essence." Michael Rainbow smiled. "Sweet William. You are perfection, you are gallant and full of finesse. You have many admirable qualities. Let the others inhale those so that they may understand you and work better with you."

"No way." Booth held his hands up as a shield. "I am not letting anyone sniff me."

"You tell him man." Hodgins offered his support and stood up straight next to Booth. Michael Rainbow didn't let this aggression faze him and he simply took a step closer to Booth so he could "inhale his essence". Booth narrowed his eyes and let his hand drift to his hip where his service weapon was secured.

"If you don't back off, I'll shoot you." Booth threatened.

"He means it dude." Hodgins confirmed. After a moment's hesitation Michael Rainbow turned his attention away from Booth and to his partner.

"Temperance. My Magnolia." Booth stood up straight and watched as Brennan eyed up the hippie while he walked around her. He could see her fingers twitching as she anticipated an unwanted brush of his hand. For a moment he thought about warning the man not to touch Brennan or he might get his arm broken but since the guy obviously liked his flowers, Booth decided to let the guy get acquainted with Brennan's "Flower Power".

"Magnolia." Brennan stated, her eyebrows arched as she stared down their leader.

"A splendid beauty, so dignified." Brennan cocked her head to the side and glared at the hippie as he circled her. "Can you feel it? Can you feel the love?" he asked the room. The answer was resounding silence. Still this did not phase Michael Rainbow. He stood in the middle of what was left of the circle of trust and closed his eyes.

"Come my flowers." He gestured for the group to come closer to him. "Come close and let me take in all your essences. I want to feel your strength, your integrity, your inner being." He began waving his arms out at his sides and taking deep exaggerated breaths. This it seemed, was last straw for the rest of the team, even Angela, who was looking at Michael Rainbow with scepticism in her eyes. They all glanced at each other then as Michael Rainbow began twirling in circles Brennan planted her hands on her hips and squared her jaw.

"That's it. I've had enough." Brennan announced firmly. "I have more important things to be doing that standing around here listening to this… nonsense."

"I'm with you." Cam nodded at her colleague as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Guys?" Hodgins looked to Angela and Zach, who nodded both enthusiastically.

"How about we hit the diner for a few beers?" Booth suggested.

"Sounds good." Brennan nodded.

"Great." Booth clapped his hands together and turned to Michael Rainbow. "This was fun, let's never do it again." He patted the man on the shoulder as he headed for the door. The rest of the group followed close behind.

Michael Rainbow watched as the mismatched group gathered together and headed for the door. As soon as they all had their backs turned, he relaxed and smiled. This group had been tougher than any other he had worked with. Most people quit after the trust exercise. But these guys had stuck out his crazy ideas almost to the end, well all but Booth. That man had caved in just like he expected. It had become clear to Michael Rainbow that everyone in the room respected the FBI Agent and looked to him for advice and guidance. By refusing to participate, Booth had encouraged the others to resist the alternative methods and led them towards the true purpose of the session. As he picked up his bag and jacket, Michael Rainbow wondered what he would have done if the Flower exercise had continued – he was fresh out of ideas. But in the end everything worked out for the best. The team was closer now. They had come together through their mutual distaste for team bonding. And now they would sit down and talk over drinks. They would work things out and they would be fine. His job was done, thank God.

**_Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated._**


End file.
